Wasted
by mybabyjuji
Summary: this is a one shot based off the song wasted by Carrie Underwood. i do not own TMI


Wasted

It was another one of those nights….

like usual she had to pick him up from a bar where he was drunk off his ass.

she put him in the car and listened to him ramble on about his day.

" then alec finally told everybody about how he is gay, i mean its not like we didn't already know. apparently he has some sparkly boyfriend with some weird name, mark...no,...michael...no,magnus that was have a cat with a stupid name, mark probably named him…" he goes on and on but she tunes him out.

they get to their apartment where they stumble around. clary lays him on the bed, where he instantly falls asleep. she sighs and pulls off his shirt and his jeans, so he is left in his boxers.

she stood there and looked at him and wondered how they got to this point.

before she went to bed she decided she was going to grab something to eat, it was no surprise when she saw two six packs of beer on the top shelf and a 24 pack on the bottom.

she just sighs.

when she got to the bedroom instead of climbing in to bed next to him she grabbed one of her bags and started packing.

the next morning he woke up and the first thing he noticed was that she wasn't in the bed next to him. he figured she had just fallen asleep on the couch reading again.

he went to the living room figured he would move her, i mean it was the least he could do since she had came and picked him up last night.

but she wasn't on the couch, he just figured that izzy dragged her off shopping.

like normal he walked to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. he saw an envelope taped to the freezer door. he grabbed his beer and walked back to the living room and opened the envelope to find a letter it read…

Dear jace,

this has become very predictable.

we used to be carefree, always surprising each other. but i can't do it anymore, i can't wake up a midnight and pick you up from a random bar where you are so drunk you still think we are teenagers. i cant watch as you drink your life away, our life away.

i love you, i will always love you. and i know you love me, but maybe love just isnt enough anymore.

last night i packed my bag and i left for my moms.

know that this is one of the hardest things i have ever done,and that i had almost ripped this letter up and unpacked my bag, and just climbed back into bed. but i dont want to look back on my life in a few years and think i've wasted them away.

love always

clary

he realized there was something else in the envelope. he emptied it into his hand.

there was the thing that told him that clary wasn't joking, that she had really broke up with him.

in the palm of his hand lay her engagement ring. the one he gave her the night the finally realized that there was no one else for them and that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. they were going to get married. they they were going to love each other and they were going to bind their love legally and in front of everyone they know. the ring was gold with three emeralds.

tears were streaming down his cheeks. he knew that this was real, but how badly he wished this was just one of his nightmares.

he didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't live without her.

he took a sip of his beed. then he looked down at the bottom in his hand and realized that sitting around drinking wasn't going to help, it was just going to make his problems worse.

drinking was what got him in to this mess in the first place.

he through the bottle acrossed the room where it hits a wall and sent glass and beer flying around the room.

he hurried to the bedroom to get dressed and saw that his favorite shirt was missing. its wasn't as if he wore it anyway, the only time he ever wore it was when clary would tell him it didn't smell like him anymore. she was the one who always wore it, and it was normally to bed. he smiled at the thought that she took it with her.

he got dressed, then ran to the kitchen and grabbed all the beer, and through them in the dumpster behind the building.

he got out his phone and called a number he hadn't called in a long time.

"hey dad. are you still going to AA?" he asked

"jace is that you?"

"yeah." he breathed out.

" yes im still in AA. Why the sudden check up?"

jace sat on the ground next to the dumpster."i made a big mistake. i started drinking, and i never stopped. clary finally realized how much she had had enough of how i was acting."

"so she told you to choose, and you chose wrong?"  
" no she left last night after she picked me up from a bar. she left a note that said she loved me but that that wasnt enough anymore. she even left her engagement ring." he ran his hand through his hair and let out a big sigh. " i have to get her back."

later that day he called and left a voice mail. " i figured i would get your voice mail. to be honest i'm kind of glad, i don't think i could hear your voice right now and not break down. i love you clary, i love you so much. i'm sorry. im sorry i messed this all up.' he let out a sigh. i called my dad , hes still in AA, i'm going to go to a meeting with him tomorrow. i hope you can forgive me clary." then he hung up.

he lefter a voice mail every day, telling her how he was doing, how much he was sorry, and how AA was going.

he had gotten hardly any sleep. it was hard to sleep in that bed with out her next to him.

after a month he finally snapped, he grabbed the car keys of the table next to the door.

when he got to the place he was looking for, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

she opened the door he couldn't believe it was her, but there she was standing in front of him. in his shirt.

he said the first thing that came to mind." can you forgive me?"i came out more like a whisper.

"i already have" she said.

"do you still love me?" his voice still week.

"i never stopped." she wiped a tear from under his eye.

" come home?" he asked placing his hand over hers where it still lay on his cheek.

she nodded.

he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around and gave her a big hug.

she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss."lets go home."

he never got wasted again.

he thought it not a price to pay, but a big honor to make sure clarys life didn't waste away.


End file.
